


Self-Repairing Machine

by Masu_Trout



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Augmentations (Deus Ex), Drabble, Gen, Injury Recovery, Post-Attack on Sarif Industries, Treat, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout
Summary: The six months after the attack on Sarif Industries.





	Self-Repairing Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NetchSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetchSlayer/gifts).



Sometimes, Adam's body almost feels real. 

He wakes with an itch in his elbow, stretches to scratch it—and hears a soft metal-on-metal _click_ , feels inorganic fingers scrape against fleshless steel. He picks up a glass and is surprised when it shatters in his grip. Walls, doors, mirrors, what little remains of his own skin; he's damaged them all, in the moments when he forgets what he's become.

Those lapses are rarer, now, and come further and further apart. The doctors say it's a good sign. Adam's recovering.

( _Recovery_ , apparently, means forgetting what it felt like to ever be human.)


End file.
